Location-aware devices capable of tracking a user's location (e.g., GPS devices, smart phones, or other tracking devices) are becoming increasingly common and are being used for an increasing number of location-based services. For example, the location-aware devices may be configured to determine their current location coordinates and use the location coordinates for a number of applications such as finding a route from one point to another.
Other applications may involve users or other entities sharing their location with others. For example, a user may wish to share his location with a group of friends or family members or a Mass Transit Authority may wish to keep track of their fleet of buses. To enable location sharing, a location-aware device associated with an entity (e.g., a user or a bus in the fleet) may be configured to transmit location coordinates of the location-aware device to one or more servers. The location coordinates may be transmitted in order to share the entity's current location with the public or a specific group of people (e.g., friends or the Mass Transit Authority).